Sentinel
Sentinel= |Release Date = March 12th, 2018 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 7 *Pitch Rate: 6 *Turn Rate: 7.5 *Acceleration: 3.5 |Combat = (Lvl.50) *ATK: 300 *FPR: 360 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 125 *HPR: 250 *DEF: 75 *Health: 4000 |Battle = *Firepower: 7.2 *Shot Limit: 8 *Base Damage: 14 (Titan: 15) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: ) |Skills = *Tough *Sonic |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }} The Sentinel is a Boulder Class dragon released on March 12th, 2018. It can be purchased for 750 gems (600 for members). In November 6th, 2018, the Sentinel received a Titan Stage. Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"Although sightless, the Sentinels still keep close watch over the dragon graveyard on the Isle of Vanaheim. :Often mistaken for stone statues, the Sentinels remain absolutely still when they allow ailing dragons to enter Vanaheim. But at first hint of an intruder, these sentries defend the sacred burial ground with sonic screeches and downdraft wingblasts. :Born blind, sentinels have evolved their senses of hearing and smell to hyper-keen levels, making them incredibly alert. Yet despite their fearsome appearance, Sentinels show a a softer side by caring for the old and ill dragons who have come to spend their final days on Vanaheim. :If you're unsure how to handle an unfamiliar type of dragon, just follow a Sentinel's lead. These observant dragons have kept vigil over every class and every breed to pass into their cemetery, making them the dragon experts of the dragon world." :For more information on the Sentinel, click here. |-|Elder Sentinel= |Release Date = March 12th, 2018 |Availability = Expansion Exclusive |Model Type = Sentinel |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 6.1 *Pitch Rate: 4 *Turn Rate: 5.6 *Acceleration: 3.5 |Combat = (Lvl.50) *ATK: 300 *FPR: 405 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 125 *HPR: 250 *DEF: 125 *HP: 3600 |Battle = *Firepower: 8.1 *Shot Limit: 8 *Base Damage: 15 *Max Health: 918 (Lvl.50) |Skills = *Tough *Sonic |Price = |Store = |UDT = }} The Elder Sentinel is the exclusive counterpart of the Sentinel which can be only awarded by completing the quest The New Auction Island from Wrath of Stormheart. Elder Sentinel Vs. Sentinel Similiar to the Alpha Speed Stinger, the Elder Sentinel is a special Sentinel that has one or more features that differentiates them from the normal Sentinels, making them easier to spot. In this case, the Elder has a noticeable "crown" of spikes, slightly bigger dorsal spikes, a much buffier built than the normal counterpart and a more darker coloring, the "veins" are also bigger and more easier to be noticed as well as the Elder's claws and teeth, being bigger and taller. The Elder's wingspan is a little bigger, as well has the wing's spike. Despite being a little bigger, they both share the exact same amount of fingers. A very easy difference, the Elder's fire is more explosive and larger, showing more abundance of sparks than the latter. Due to the Elder's size an buffier built, he's actually more slower than the normal counterpart, taking more time to turn and to pitch, as well has have a much slower speed than the latter - though, his firepower is greater. His acceleration is the only thing that remains intact between the two. Glitches *It is possible to receive two Elders instead of one. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Sentinel/Sentinel_Gallery|Sentinel Sentinel/Elder_Sentinel_Gallery|Elder Sentinel Category:Dragons Category:TV Series Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Combat Dragon Category:Skill: Tough Category:Skill: Sonic Category:Trainable dragon Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Dragons with Variants Category:Original Model Animation Dragons